User blog:Kathleen Riddle/Chapter 8
Kathleen Riddle: Diary of A Witch Chapter 8 The Whisper I woke up that morning very peacefully. The sun was shining, and I could hear people rummaging around downstairs. I got up, got dressed, and made my way to the door. With intentions of going to the bathroom, I opened the door to find Percy’s clothes hanging on a rack. I closed the door, and saw the only other door in the room. I laughed at myself and made my way down stairs. When I walked into the kitchen, everyone was seated around the table. Molly was standing by the sink, and dishes were washing themselves, as she made me a plate of food. “Good morning.” Fred said casually, as if I lived here. “Good morning. What is that smell?” I asked just as my stomach growled. “Eggs and bacon dear. Would like some?” Molly asked. “Oh, yes please!” We sat in peace for a few minutes, but then Fred picked up a candy from the middle of the table. I watched him as I put my egg in my mouth. He looked at the candy very hard, and then a look of revelation dawned on his face. “Georgie! I have the most brilliant idea!” He exclaimed. Everyone had jumped at Fred’s excitement, and had dropped the food on their fork back on to their plates. George was the only one who didn’t jump. I figured he was used to it by now. George quietly placed his fork back on the plate, and then they both proceeded to get up from the table, and excuse themselves. We watched them walk up the stairs, and heard the door to their room close. Molly then broke into conversation. “Those two, always doing something.” She said shaking her head. “Ron, why don’t you and Percy teach Kathleen how to play wizards chess?” For the next few hours, Percy, Ron, and I played each other in matched. I was just getting the hang of it when I heard the front door open. I figured it was Lucius, so I got up. Only when I walked into the kitchen, it wasn’t Lucius. It was a tall muscular good-looking lad with long red hair, and boots. I just stood in shock looking at him. I thought that Draco was cute, but this must be Charlie, and his boots must be dragon hide. “Oh, Charlie, this is Kathleen.” Molly said, breaking my stare. His hands were so large, and strong looking. I could wait to shake them. “Hello Kathleen. I came in just to meet you,” He stuck out one of his wonderful hands, and I shook it. It was warm, and rough. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. That broomstick shed was old, you know. It needed rebuilt anyway.” He smiled at me when I blushed. He proceeded to play a match of wizard’s chess with me, and he told me of all his great dragon hunts. “There was this one dragon, oi, she was a beast alright. She lived in Egypt in the mountains, and needed to be relocated to the dragon reserve. The bad part about that was she had eggs, so naturally she was more aggressive than she would’ve been without them.” I could tell he was deep in thought, and not paying a bit of attention to the game, so I played a risky move. Charlie went on talking. “It took ten of us to stun her down, without hurting one the eggs. She was happier though, in the reserve. You could tell.” Without missing a beat, he proceeded to kill my queen, and the came was over. I was amazed! I hadn’t seen that one coming. He was laughing at the stunned look on my face, when a knock came on the door. This time is was Lucius. The red headed family gathered at the door to bid me farewell. “I’ll see you on the train Kathleen.” Ron said smiling. “Don’t forget about us!” Said George. “Write us if you can.” Fred said hugging me around the waist. “Thank you all for having me, accidently.” I said, and everyone laughed. Percy shook my hand and told me to be good, while Charlie picked me up and gave me the biggest hug I’ve ever had. “Now, don’t go looking for any dragons, you hear?” He asked, only teasing. “Oh, I’ll try not to.” I said back, smiling. “Do come see us again, and this time,” Molly said as she hugged me. “Don’t hurt yourself.” I waved good-bye to the Weasley’s, and I felt like I was going to cry. They were the closest thing that had felt like a family. Lucius put his arm on my shoulder, and we disappeared. Kathleen L. Riddle 23:57, September 13, 2011 (UTC) We arrived at the manor with such grace, it amazed me. When we walked in, Narcissa came over and asked me how I was. I told her I was just fine, and that Molly had taken very good care of me. Draco sat at on a sofa in the parlor. He looked very pitiful. Had he gotten in trouble over the broomstick accident? I felt sorry for him. “Draco has something to tell you.” Lucius said sternly. “I’m really sorry Kathleen. I knew the broomstick was bad, but I didn’t think you’d get hurt. I truly am sorry.” So he had planned on humiliating me in front of his friends. I didn’t feel sorry for him anymore. I just looked at him and hung my head. “It’s alright.” I mumbled. “Alright, that’s settled now. Let’s have some lunch.” Narcissa said. After lunch, I found my way back to the library. I didn’t dare go anywhere near that piano though. I browsed through the mountains of books, and selected a few about wand lore, magical creatures and their characteristics, and potions. I ended up reading the afternoon away, and by four, I had finished two of the three. Dobby quietly walked in, and placed a cup of tea beside me. “Is there anything more Dobby could get for the Miss?” He asked as he bowed to me. Since I had already read the book on magical creatures, I told Dobby, “No, but thank you, and Dobby,” he looked up at the mention of his name. “You may call me Kathleen.” I smiled at him, and he gave an awful smile back. Dobby bowed and walked out of the room mumbling. “Miss, I mean, Kathleen is a good master. She is sweet to Dobby, and kind to him, too. Dobby thinks Kathleen will be his friend.” His mumbling quietly slipped out the door with Dobby, but a new whispering had begun. I looked all around me; there was no one else in the room but me, so I went on reading about potions. I was just reading about the properties of gillyweed when the whispering broke through my train of thought. I looked up, unconsciously, at the piano. I was amazed that the whispering picked up when I looked at it. I was afraid, so I closed my book, and left the room. As I closed the door, a dark voice called from the other side, “Child. Come here. You must know…” but I left for my room before it could finish. Category:Blog posts